Setsuna's birthday surprise
by Mikari Umino
Summary: It's Setsuna's birthday and a certain purple haired Gundam meister has a special surprise in store for him. Yaoi: don't like don't read. One-shot TieraxSetsuna


**Okay this is my second fanfict on here, but my first TieraxSetsuna. I'm only doing this because they seem like an awesome yaoi pairing and well I mean who doesn't just love two smexy guys together. XD**

**Setsuna: Just be quiet and get to the story. And why do I have to be paired with someone like him?**

**Skeiler: Weeeeellllllllllllll, because I say so and I mean come on Set-chan, you and Tiera are just so cute together!**

**Tiera: Skei you need to calm down. I think you scaring Setsuna. Not just that but we need to get back to what we were up to before you so rudely interrupted us.**

**Setsuna: Tiera Erde, will you be quiet about that!*blushes* we don't need Yaoi Fan girls coming to our door and trying to take pictures. And you don't call me Set-chan!**

**Yaoi fan girls:*runs up in a mob squealing***

**Skeiler: Right before Teira and Set-chan get mauled by crazy fan girls let's start the story. Oh and I don't own Mobilesuit gundam unfortunate****.**

**Setsuna: I told you not to call me that!**

Setsuna's birthday surprise

"Where are you taking me Tiera Erde?" a fuming boy asked not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Just quiet down a bit Setsuna. It's nothing bad. Sumeragi-san just wanted to see all of the Gundam meisters."Tiera explained still dragging an angry Setsuna behind him."Alright fine. If that's all, than why did you have to drag me like that?"A blush faintly crept up on Setsuna's face."Let go of my hand already I can walk just fine." he growled trying to jerk a slender wrist from Tiera's grasp."If I did that you'd probably run away. So I won't let you go until we get there." he explained calmly. He sighed slowly coming to a stop in the hallway."Did you forget what today's date was anyway?"The violet headed boy asked. Setsuna just stared at him with his piercing crimson eyes."I feel no need to keep up with the date. It's absolutely pointless." he explained. Tiera shook his head."Of course it is Setsuna. Of course it is." he sighed walking again still not letting go."Very well. Let's go, we can't keep Sumeragi-san waiting." he continued on his way dragging a struggling Setsuna behind him.

"I told you to let me go! So release me this once Tiera Erde!"Lokon chuckled to himself. "From the sounds of it, I think we have captured the target."Christina giggled."Sounds like it." she quickly ran into the kitchen quickly setting things up."Allelujah, you and Hallelujah take care of the things in the living room quickly."Sumeragi told them. The green haired doubles nodded running off with a smirk plastered on each of their faces."Settle down Setsuna we're almost there. We just have to open this door and than I'll release you." he sighed shaking his head. He knocked on the door quietly and received a knock that matched his signaling the okay to enter."Let's go." he smirked making the small Krugis boy blush slightly.

Tiera easily opened the door so it wouldn't squeak with Setsuna behind."What's going on? Why are the lights outs like this Tiera Erde?" he asked with a growl. The man didn't answer with a knowing look."Answer me alrea-"

"Happy Birthday!" voices squeaked from the room making the raven gasp and try to take a step back."What's going on here?" he asked quickly calming himself and recovering from the surprise."It's your birthday baka. Didn't you know that?"Lasse teased with a wide grin."Why did you do all this? There's no point in celebrating-"

"Easy Set-chan. You're turning 22 so we have to celebrate."Lokon butted in setting an arm around Setsuna's shoulder."Even though you still look 16"Sumeragi smiled. Setsuna blushed brightly at that remark."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed about to go off on the maroon haired woman. Tiera grabbed Setsuna again holding him back."Settle down Setsuna. You're here to celebrate so just relax okay?" he asked.

Setsuna's blush brightened and he quickly jerked away from the boy."Yes...I understand." he sighed giving in."Quit acting like this is a mission and try not to be so up tight." a voice came from the stairs. Setsuna turned to look at the stairs and saw Alleujah standing there with Hallelujah right behind him resting his head on his shoulder."Allelujah Haptism. Hallelujah Haptism" he muttered staring in to the gold and silver eyes of the doubles .Hallelujah winked hearing his name called by the Krugis boy."Hallelujah stop that."Alleujah scolded making Halle laugh."Sorry about that love." he wrapped his arms around Alle's waist hugging him."Suck up." he muttered pouting."But you love me." he snuggled into his neck making a couple people clear their throat. Tiera rolled his eyes turning from the scene back to Setsuna.*Perverts need to get a room*he thought with a sigh. "Cake time!" Christina exclaimed making everyone cringe and cover their ears."Thank you Christina."Sumeragi twitched. She laughed.

After about 30 minuets everyone was sitting in the living room looking at Setsuna anxiously."So are you going to open them?"Felt asked in her quiet, fluttery voice. Setsuna sighed heavily staring at all the brightly colored boxed laid out in front of him."Do I have to?" he asked staring at Sumeragi with pleading eyes. Everyone nodded except Tiera who continued to stare at the raven haired boy. Setsuna suddenly looked to Tiera for help."Tiera Erde." he called in his soft, normal voice."Of course you do. You don't think we bought these for nothing do you?"he asked flicking Setsuna in the forehead. He glared at Tiera and everyone else before glaring at all the bright boxes. He sighed again picking up a forest green box on top of the pile."From Alle and Halle Haptism?" he read questionably. He looked at the two cuddled up on the couch. They nodded waiting for him to open it.

By the time he got to the last package he already had multicolored paper lying at his feet and gifts that ranged from Sake to things he didn't even take out of the box. Sumeragi, Felt, and Lasse were sitting on the couch laughing at stupid things and getting drunk. Hallelujah had drug Alleujah up the stairs to do things Setsuna didn't even want to think about, not now not ever. Setsuna was sitting in a black comfortable chair messing with the new cell phone that Lokon got him."Set-chan." an all too familiar voice called breaking Setsuna's concentration. He gasped looking back with wide eyes only to be met by a pair of violet eyes staring into his crimson ones. "T...Tiera Erde..."Setsuna blinked with a light blush. The taller boy sighed."You can drop formalities Setsuna. Anyway, come here for a minuet I want to give you something."He said lightly turning away not looking if the boy was following.

Setsuna waited for a few seconds before deciding to get up and follow the purple haired teen."What is it that you wanted?" He asked with the same expression he always wore."Like I said before I wanted to give you something. It's very important, so please don't start to-"

"Just get to the point."Setsuna sighed. Tiera just chuckled lightly."Very well. Than close you eyes for me." he demanded politely. Setsuna blinked in confusion before obeying. His eye lids gently covered his crimson eyes and he took in a deep breath. Tiera gulped staring at the small full pink lips and let his eyes explore a bit lower taking in the small body that was gently framed by the lose clothes.*I have to do this now or I might not get a chance like this again.*he thought as sweat started to fall down his brow."Tiera..."he called lightly making the boy take a deep breath. He leaned down staring at the tanned and flawless face that stared back at him.*Please don't hate me.*he thought leaning down completely and pressing his lips to Setsuna's. His eyes shot open at the sudden contact and stared into deep violet eyes.

*Tiera...Erde...*Setsuna's thoughts blurred only able to make out that one name. His tan face brightened, but he didn't fight back as Tiera wrapped an arm around Setsuna's waist pulling him closer and licking his bottom lip. Setsuna hesitated for a few seconds before opening up and letting Tiera explore the dark cavern. Their breaths merged and Setsuna moaned into Tiera's mouth urging him foward. After a few minuets they pulled apart for air."Happii baasudei." He whispered gently kissing Setsuna's forehead. A small smile spread across his tanned face."Arigatou..."he muttered wrapping his arms around Tiera."Oh and another thing." he paused for a minuet staring down at Setsuna."I love you." he smiled back. Setsuna gasped his blush growing."T...Tiera..."his bottom lip started to quiver. Tiera gasped in a sudden panic."I didn't mean to make you sad or anything by saying that. It's the truth...if you don't feel the same way why don't you te-"he was cut off by soft lips pressed against his."Don't worry...the feelings are mutual. I...I love you to...Tiera Erde." he said with an embarrassed voice. Tiera's smile widened."Come on, let's go somewhere else and I'll give you one present you won't forget." he smirked."Maybe we could try out a few of those new toys you got as well."Tiera winked."Teira!" he exclaimed.

~End~

**Sorry about that but that was completely necessary. It's a one-shot between Tiera and Setsuna because they are adorable. Anyways I hope you like this.**

**Setsuna: Why'd you do that?**

**Skeiler: Do what?I did nothing wrong! Set-chan is just cranky that I didn't tell what went on between him and Tiera's gonna kill me for calling him that.**

**Tiera: Of course I will, but later. I don't understand why won't you tell our reader's how things ended?**

**Skeiler:*glare*Uresai Tei-chan...I'm not a pervert like you! Setsuna isn't that right?**

**Setsuna:*not listening* what? I was trying to look over the 00.**

**Skeiler: *growl*Set-chan you baka! Maybe I should explain.**

**Setsuna:*blushes* don't you pervert Fan girls and Tiera would have to much fun with that.**

**Tiera: Set-chan you traitor! I'm not a perv!**

**Setsuna: Ah! Not you too!**

**Right before Tiera decides it's time to kill me and Setsuna blushes him self to death. (If that's possible)I'll leave and sorry if my spelling and grammar were horrible. I kinda know that and well someone told me well...Ja ne!**


End file.
